The Sorcerer's Apprentice and the Family of Tailor
by Analinda
Summary: Before Merlin's final battle with Morgana, he gave a chest of gifts for his Apprentices, Balthazar and Veronica, to a Tailor and his wife. They gave their word to deliver it. Some things are easier promised than fullfilled. WARNING! SPOILERS INSIDE! REVW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The movie "Sorcerer's Apprentice" is copyrighted by Disney; the names and characters from the movie are not owned by me. I just like playing in their world. Special thanks to Mr. Harry Dresden, Mr. Jim Butcher and Mr. Nicolas Cage, for opening the door to let the rest of us come in.

**!****SPOILER ALERT: This story has scenes from the movie intertwined throughout it. You have been warned….. !**

**PROLOG: The Tailor and his Wife**

_While the legend of Balthazar, First and Most Trusted of the Apprentices of the great Merlin, Advisor to Arthur, King of all Britons, has been passed down through the ages, very few know of the story of the Tailor and his Wife, and the promise made to the great Merlin himself…_

_It was said that Merlin had taken on three people to be his Apprentices: Lord Balthazar, the Lady Veronica, and Lord Horvath. Both Lord Balthazar and Lord Horvath looked upon the beauty and grace of the Lady Veronica, and each loved her. When she chose Lord Balthazar, Lord Horvath showed a false face to his comrades, accepting her decision, but his heart grew black and bitter with jealousy as he watched the love between them grow._

_Before the fateful day of his last battle, the great Merlin called for a Tailor and his Wife, a Seamstress, both folk of unusual cunning and art, to his home to complete a gift for his Second Apprentice. He had commissioned a dress to complement the beauty of his Apprentice the Lady Veronica as a gift, and gave the Tailor and his Wife a skein of wondrous cloth. So soft and shimmering that it was rumored Merlin himself had woven it in a loom made of air and light. _

_As the Tailor's Wife packed the cloth away in a small, lined, wooden chest to keep it safe, Merlin was given warning through his invisible servants that his great enemy, Morgana, was approaching his hold with her army to do battle. In haste Merlin summoned a scroll to his hand from the mists, and sealed it inside the chest with words of Power. He sent warning to his Apprentices by spirits of the air, asking them to return as quickly as possible to his aid. Before the Tailor and his Wife fled with the chest at Merlin's command, the great Merlin asked them to give the chest to both Balthazar and his Lady, as his blessing of their lives together, should they arrive too late._

_The legend tell of the battle and Merlin's end; betrayed by his Third Apprentice and stabbed by dark Morgana, his great enemy. Legend speaks of the promise made to him by Balthazar, and of the loss of the Lady Veronica, much to the eternal sorrow of Balthazar. After the battle, the Tailor and his Wife searched for the First Apprentice to put the chest into his keeping, but they could not find him in the rubble of Merlin's hold. So the Tailor and his Wife took the chest with them, keeping it always hidden and safe, and they prospered. The chest and the Promise made to the Last Merlin were passed down through the generations of their family. _

_The promise and the protection of the chest became habit, then tradition. The family learned to search for information about the wandering Apprentice, and to guard the chest from the outside world. Family tradition said that the chest had almost been mistakenly given to the Third Apprentice during World War II, but the Tailor and his Wife's heir, Thaddeus Tayson, had been saved by Balthazar, who in a foul mood after defeating the traitor Horvath, refused to take the chest Thaddeus tried to shove into his hands. Balthazar instead berated him for interfering in wizardly affairs and only left after Thaddeus swore it would never happen again._

_Time passed. As the world progressed, so did the family of the Tailor and his Wife. _

_The chest sailed for America with Thaddeus's heir, Harold Tayson, placed into a warded case for safe-keeping in the strongest vault America could offer in WW II. Generations were born, and a new Family continued to watch for any sign of Balthazar, using modern technology and the World Wide Web to catch rumors and investigate reported sightings. The Tayson family spread across the earth. Some lived in Europe and the East learning the ways and traditions of their adopted homes, while a few wanderers traveled around the globe as scholars, archaeologists, historians and teachers. Others worked at their ancestral trade, becoming captains and movers of the fashion industry. No matter what the language or the country, the family of Tailor bound them together._

_In December 2008, the Egyptian adventurer Dr. Charles Khayyat, descendent of Harold Tayson, moved to New York's fashionable Soho district with his enigmatic wife Natalia, known for her fantastic Parisian clothing designs. Dr. Khayyat, an archeologist specializing in ancient textiles and weavings had reportedly invested in several properties in the Tri-State area, including trying and failing to purchase a run-down curios shop called __Arcane Cabana__ after its proprietor disappeared and broke the lease. They became members in good standing of several museum boards, and volunteered as teachers of historical wardrobe and costume re-creation at the New York Museum of Modern Art. The couple relaxed in the atmosphere of the Renaissance fairs as the striking Lord and Lady Khayyat of Thebes, traders in exotic Egyptian silks and spices._

_As the owners of __Khayyat__, advertised as "The best in authentic medieval wear in the modern world", they employed an odd group of people to assist them. Their merchandising and sales staff consist of Mr. James Johnson, currently a Medical Intern at New York Hospital; Ms. Angela Smith, a returning student from New York State studying law; Mr. Budi Pranata, an eccentric computer specialist and Web Designer; Mrs. Jasmine "Mother" Hollander, a Louisiana" wise" woman transplanted by the floods of New Orleans; and Miss Yoshi and Miss Coshi Takahashi, twin girls recently arrived on student visas._

_The staff became more than employees; they became a part of Charles and Natalia's extensive family. As family, they learned the legend of the wandering Apprentice, Balthazar, and the story of the Tailor and his Wife. With Charles and Natalia, they watch, and wait. And the chest still waits in its protective case to be delivered….._

_This part of the story begins during the spell of release at the Park, and continues after Dave, the new Prime Merlinian, has flown off to have breakfast in Paris with his girlfriend Becky on the back of a steel eagle…_

_The dark sorceress Morgana was finally released from the containment of the smallest of the Russian nesting dolls by her servant, the cruel and corrupt Third Apprentice of Merlin, Horvath inside the fountain of a small park. Morgana, in control of the body she and Merlin's Second Apprentice, Veronica, now shared, sneered at the look of longing Horvath gave her in greeting. As she began her spell to raise the dead from around the world, Merlin's First and most trusted Apprentice, Balthazar, entered the tiny central park to battle for the survival of millions of innocents and to destroy the evil sorceress._

As the battle began, a man and a woman waited around the corner from the small decorative park called Bowling Green Park in New York City. In the past they would have been considered a handsome couple. The older man was Egyptian; large, but well built, dressed in professional attire more suited to a day-time executive than going out for the evening's entertainment. His companion, a long-legged, seeming delicate African American beauty, was dressed more like a professional day-trader. As they stood, they noted that the area was quiet, without the sounds of traffic, its inhabitants doing their very best to ignore any strangeness coming from their park. "Amazing," his cultured English voice murmured. "One does have to admire them—they have style. Nothing has gotten through their shielding to alert the neighbors." His eyes noted only normal light coming from the small public park, but his Sight showed almost frantic activity shinning through the overgrown fence. He could almost hear the voice of a woman chanting to the night... Dr. Charles Khayyat, child of two worlds, glanced down at his wife, Natalia, as she drew an old fashioned, hand-held looking glass from her coat pocket. "True. It makes our job easier." She spoke with a similar accent to her husband. "However, the rest of our party is running late." She concentrated, and then softly breathed on the face of the mirror. An image wavered. Coming into focus, the image showed a magical battle of flame and balls of plasma between two men, while a raven-haired woman chanted in the middle of the park's fountain, power flowing from her hands.

The couple was soon joined by an odd assortment of people. Two men, one with dark-hair, wearing a short leather coat and a young-punk attitude, escorted another thinner Indonesian man encased in a windbreaker clutching a computer bag, A pair of women, the matriarchal older one decorated in a highly colorful poncho, was accompanied by a tall, younger woman with short brown hair, who wore a short brown woolen wrap against the cold. The younger one wore a bulgy messenger pouch, while the older woman carried a Hello Kitty! backpack. Charles greeted them as they came up. Natalia kept her attention on the raging battle reflected in the mirror. "James, Budi, good to see you tonight." Dr. Khayyat said. "Mother Hollander, Ms. Smith, it is good to see you again as well. Budi, did you bring your equipment?" The Indonesian man nodded. "The scanner should work exceptionally well tonight. Has the fighting already begun?" His eyes shown with enthusiasm as Charles nodded in the affirmative and indicated the images from the mirror in his wife's hand. "So the glass shows." "I will begin by taking a reading here," Budi said as he began to unpack his bag and withdraw a small rectangular box. "It has taken me several years to create the right monitor to pick up the delicate energies," he continued. "This will help me complete my research project." Angela shook her head. "You sound like Egon Spengler from the movie Ghostbusters when you talk like that," she commented.

'Mother' Hollander broke into the conversation as Budi began to adjust his equipment. "Any sign of that Prime Merlinian fellow ya'all talked about?" she asked, the southern drawl in her voice distinct. Mother Hollander gestured to the sky above them. "_She _is drawing the summoning star overhead; using the satellite dishes on the office buildings all around us to call the dead. If he doesn't show, and the First Apprentice gets killed, we won't have a chance to stop it. It's gonna be one hellva' fight—a heavy price will be paid to end it." Explosions sounded from behind the corner of the building. Members of the party rocked against the building. Mother Hollander and James started to move toward the sound of the sudden silence, Angela and Budi moving to follow. As they completed a step Natalia called out to them "No! We cannot interfere with this battle; we can only watch." "People are getting killed out there! We have to help this Balthazar so you can finally deliver the chest to him," replied Mother Hollander in anger. Natalia shook her head and motioned them back from the corner and took the group down the block, away from the fight. James grabbed Budi back from the edge of the building as he concentrated on his readings; Angela picked up his bag as they left the corner. As the tiny group gathered around her, Natalia spoke. "There is a reason why we do not interfere. Yes," she waved her hand, "we have done so in the past and for good reasons; to protect the innocent, and to prevent harm coming to them."

"But here, now, we are to deliver the box to the First and Second Apprentice if they are alive after the battle is over," she continued. "Only that." Her companions looked at her in mute surprise. "And if they aren't?" James asked, his eyes intent, every instinct screaming at him to get into the fray. "We will do our best to complete the task of the First Apprentice, if he fails. It will not be easy. Then we will advise the Family. Doubtlessly it will be their task to decide the chest's fate." Natalia replied coolly, as if it was of no consequence. Dr. Khayyak then spoke, his voice hard and demanding. "Not even a minor interference in this battle will be tolerated—is that understood?" His voice softened as the group looked at him in shock. "It was the request of the First Apprentice himself that our family would not meddle in the affairs of wizards. As members of our family, we," He gestured to himself and his wife, "ask you to honor it." James and Mother Hollander exchanged looks, and nodded agreement. Angela and Budi both consented in silence. Dr. Khayyak smiled his thanks, satisfied that they would not disobey their request. Natalia returned to watching the battle via the looking glass. Angela gave Budi a what-can-you-do? look and returned the computer case to him. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

The rest shuffled into more comfortable positions, and prepared to wait.

_The incantation formed the summoning star in the sky, brightly burning to the magical eye. The two Apprentices fought. A young man and a young woman found their courage to join the fight. _

The sounds of running echoed loudly through the quiet night as two young oriental women ran up to join the waiting group. Two young faces, mirror reflections of each other, peered up at the woman with the looking glass as they ran up, their plastic coats flapping open. "Sorry we're late, Mrs. Khayyat," the first woman said, out of breath. "Momma-san didn't want us to go out tonight. She was nervous, said that there was something bad in the air." The second girl added, "We insisted, and then she got pissed off and told us we were grounded, and had to go to bed without dinner. We're starving! Anyone got anything to eat?" Mrs. Khayyat looked at both of the new arrivals and nodded formally. "Thanks for coming, Yoshi and Coshi. We will need your help tonight." The first twin, Yoshi, shrugged. "Hey, no problem. Mom usually leaves us alone when she gets in these kinda of moods." Yeah, "her sister, Coshi chimed in. "She goes someplace dark when she gets that way." She continued, "Keeps muttering about the return of somebody." as Angela quietly opened up the lumpy messenger bag she wore over her shoulder, offering them each a plastic baggy-wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water. "Ooo, Chicken! Thanks, Angela! And water! You're the greatest!" They both grinned at Angela, and unwrapped their dinner.

The party watched Yoshi and Coshi inhale their sandwiches as Angela traded a _Kids!_ smile with Mrs. Khayyat and gave a depreciating shrug. "I made extras. They're always hungry," she said fondly. James looked back at her with a grin and asked with his heavy New Jersey accent, "I'm hungry too. What else do you got? "Angela looked at him, an impish smile on her face. "Three PB & J's, beef jerky, string cheese, almonds, GORP trail mix, dried fruit, some bottles of water and an apple, James T. What'll it be?" she asked in a drawl. James shuddered. He hated peanut butter and jelly; he truly believed that the PB & J sandwich was a cheap torture to the taste buds created by mothers especially for kids. "No thanks—I'll go for some real food later." He shrugged his shoulders deeper into his jacket. "Make that a steak." He mock-glared at Angela. "And its _Captain_ JamesT. Kirk to you, sweetheart_,_" he said in a playfully scold. "Really? I was thinking of Captain Jack _Harkness_, eye-candy." Angela joked in reply, and threw him a teasing salute. Choosing to ignore her banter, James moved next to Natalia, watching the battle in the looking glass. He winced in sympathy as he saw Balthazar thrown to the street, taking a near fatal blow from Horvath. "That's gotta hurt."

Angela removed two PB & J sandwich from the bag, and politely offered one to the person nearest to her. Mother Hollander declined with a flourish of her ringed hand as she watched the sky, studying the complex pattern and munched on a bag of popcorn. She sent an inquiring look to both Mr. and Mrs. Khayyat, who both shook their heads. Angela mimicked the same question via sign-language to Budi. He was holding a small scanner which lit up with energy readings from direction of the park, and storing them for later. His eyes lit up at the gestures and nodded energetically. Angela tossed the sandwich to him, and started eating the second one in her hand. It was going to be a long night...

_The summoning star fell apart in the sky. The First Apprentice, who had been slowly beaten back by the collected power of his mortal enemy, the Third Apprentice, was rescued by the young man. He proved himself to be the Prime Merlinian by battling and defeating both the Third Apprentice and the dark sorceress by the use of his mind and his knowledge of physics. He almost lost his mentor to Death, but did not chose to accept that defeat, using his Power to return his Mentor to his Lady's arms. The First and Second Apprentice held each other as the Prime Merlinian left with his Lady on the back of a steel eagle..._

Balthazar tenderly held Veronica as they watched Dave and Becky fly off on the steel eagle. His eagle. But he didn't care—Veronica was in his arms once more. He had waited for this moment for over a thousand years.

It was worth the wait.

He gently placed the necklace around her neck as she pulled her hair away from her neck; the necklace that she had seen in the marketplace over a thousand years ago, the one that she had asked for with her eyes. The one he had brought for her to give to her that fateful night.

It looked beautiful on her. Just as he knew it would.

He kissed her. It was also well worth the wait. He looked at her in circle of his arms and grinned. "So, what do you think of him?"

Veronica considered his question in the comfort of his arms with a smile in her eyes. "He's impetuous, not very focused on the tasks ahead and runs off with his ladylove to far-away places on any excuse." She smiled fondly. "He reminds me of you." She kissed him softly. "You should be very proud. He will do well, with your help."

Balthazar cleared his throat meaningfully. "I was considering retiring from all this." Veronica looked up at him, lovingly. "Oh?" She snuggled closer to him. "You would be bored within a week, my love. You would be fretting that he was not doing things correctly, or not being pushed enough to find his true potential. Of course, if you are serious, "she said teasingly, as she turned in his arms and leaned back into his chest, gazing into the surrounding buildings, "I suppose that I could teach him myself, to save you the trouble."

Balthazar laughed softly, as his body adjusted to hers. "Oh, no. He's my apprentice, and so is my responsibility. But we will have time to discuss the matter while he is away," he kissed the top of her head, "among other things…" Veronica closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her once more. She had longed for it for a thousand years, though the years of battles and the pain of loss. Never had she regretted her decision to absorb Morgana to protect Balthazar. But she had missed him all those years, and her Teacher, Merlin. She did not have time to mourn, trapped with Morgana, inside the Russian doll. Now, there was time enough to mourn for her teacher, and learn to live again….

Her eyes flew open as she felt him tense. "Balthazar...?" Veronica started to ask what was wrong. Then she heard the approach of many footsteps. She and Balthazar watched a small group of people enter the area. The party of three women and two men walked carefully around the damages caused by the furious combat, caged focusing lens glowing openly in their hands. Veronica noticed that they approached the couple as though the park had become holy ground, with herself and Balthazar as members of the heavenly host.

The party stopped ten feet away, and bowed respectfully. "Forgive our intrusion, Great Balthazar; Lady Veronica," the Egyptian man leading the group spoke deferentially, "but the box given into my family's keeping for you and your Lady has waited many years to be delivered. I am Dr. Charles Khayyat, of the family of Tailor. May my wife, Natalia and I, speak with you while our comrades repair the damages that were made during your combat?" Balthazar frowned at them, as though considering some not-so-pleasant alternatives for the party that waited in front of them. Veronica was both curious and wary, but silently deferred to Balthazar in dealing with these strangers. She had been too long in a place where innocent meetings had become deadly.

Balthazar gave Veronica a quick squeeze for comfort before deliberately placing her next to him. He replied coolly, "If it insures that you leave that much sooner, start talking. You have five minutes. And," Balthazar added, "Have your…friends… keep within our sight, for their safety and ours." Dr. Khayyat nodded in agreement. "It shall be as you wish. Know then that two of our companions were unable to approach due to a sudden illness, " Veronica noticed that one of the women, wearing a pouch slung over her chest, flinched slightly as in embarrassment at the words, "but they are being treated by our physician, James. He can aid you as well should you require it." Balthazar waved his hand, dismissing the offer. "No need. Tell us what was so important that you'd all risk being turned into a bunch of toads in Bowling Green Park tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who read my first chapter, Thank You! I hope you will continue to enjoy this visit with Dave, Balthazar, Veronica, Becky and the rest of the Family. Special thanks to my Beta readers at home: roamer_starwin and bandrui.

Disclaimer: The movie "Sorcerer's Apprentice" is copyrighted by Disney; the names and characters from the movie are not owned by me. I just like playing in their world. The Khayyat family and friends are products of my imagination. Special thanks to Harry D., Jim B. and Nick C. for letting us all in.

Even though Balthazar said he would only give the strangers five minutes, he was giving them nearly ten minutes or more, thought Veronica wryly. While their three companions coaxed the thin, snakelike tubes back into a small hut inside Battle Green park, he and the Khayyats discussed the contents of a chest left to their ancestors by Merlin himself. As she watched the two women and the young man work, she smiled to herself. Her teacher, she thought, the great sorcerer, Merlin, weaving some magical material for a dress, which was to be made as a gift for her? If she had been there, she would have laughed! Merlin never noticed that she and the others in his care had grown from young children to adult Apprentices. He never seemed to notice or spoke about the growing relationship between herself and Balthazar, but in the last days before Morgana's attack on his keep, he saw them as bolts to be sent toward long range targets! They were away from their home more often than Horvath…

The three finished their work. The motherly older woman motioned to the other two to gather around her. Gesturing around the small area she said in a heavy Creole accent, "Look! See—what not right?" All three looked about. The younger woman pointed to an empty slab outside the park, saying, "Mother, the bull statue is missing; people are going to notice." Before either one could react, a metallic bull appeared as if by magic outside the wrought-iron decorative fencing surrounding the park. The bull proudly raised its head and huffed a small cloud of steam through his nose into the night air. Veronica shot a look at Balthazar, noticing his eyes twinkled mischievously, like a child's. He studiously ignored her expression as he continued to talk with the earnest couple in front of him.

All three of the companions looked at the bull, then to where Veronica stood with Balthazar and the Khayyats. The older woman they called Mother shook her head, and waived the younger man and woman toward the bull. It waited docilely next to a strange wheeled vehicle sitting in the street. The younger woman looked at Veronica intently for a moment. Then she turned back to her elder and spoke softly. At the end of the conversation, she gave a bottle of clear liquid and a clear package of dried fruit from her bag to her. Then she and the exotic young man departed, passing the party next to the fountain as they were walked toward the bull and the iron-wrought fence. The young woman muttered the words "Show-off" under her breath in Balthazar's direction as they left.

The older woman joined Veronica at the edge of the fountain. She introduced herself, her accent dry and matter-of-fact but musical as offered Veronica the bottle and the dried fruit. "I am called Mother Hollander, lady. My young girl, she thinks you would need these, as you have not eaten for quite a while." Veronica took the bottle of a flexible, clear material labeled "WaterH20" and the clear, crackling pouch of dried fruit-apricots, she saw. She had felt either hunger or thirst while she was trapped inside the Grimhold with Morgana. Now, the feelings were reawakening inside her with a vengeance. Still, she was cautious. "My thanks, but I will save these for another time." Veronica said, politely. Mother Hollander nodded, accepting her thanks and understanding her caution. "You are welcome. And welcome to New York City. It must seem strange to you, eh?" She waved at the tall buildings, the small park in the middle of asphalted roads. "It is not the same as those lands where you were born." Veronica looked about at the tall buildings surrounding them for a moment. "It—is not so different in some ways", she commented. Both paused for a moment, as Balthazar reluctantly agreed to take possession of their chest. Pleased, Charles placed a business card in Balthazar's hand, with the promise of delivery as quickly as possible to seal the bargain. Suddenly, a strange twisting shimmered in the air, and a hoarse cry for help came from around the corner of the nearest building.

Instantly Balthazar and Veronica tensed, seeking the source of the cry. Mother Hollander cursed under her breath, the caged stone flaring with energy. Before she could call upon it, Natalia pulled out her mirror, murmuring. The mirror shimmered and showed three people, one standing over two still forms. Mother Hollander and Veronica gasped in recognition. Her husband, having seen the image, was quickly moving off the fountain as an echoing, "Please….help us…" drifted through the small park. Balthazar, Veronica, and Mother Hollander followed him as Natalia ran beside her husband toward the sound. "It's Budi; he's with Angela and James. They're around the corner…"

The young Indonesian man was kneeling unsteadily over the young woman and another young man, both whom were lying unconscious on the sidewalk away from the shadowed building. As the party came up to them, Balthazar indentified a Confusion spell encompassing the young man who was now stood swaying over the others. The spell was not by Horvath, but someone else—a powerful someone else. The magic had an oriental flavor to it….

He was distracted then by a familiar magical sense. A thin shell of Horvath's magic wrapped wetly around the two people on the ground. He extended his tired senses toward them, and swore under his breath. The spell was Morganian—it drained the unwitting victims' precious life force, and transferred it to the caster. It used a black mark placed anywhere on a person's body. It was a simple spell, one that Horvath would have used to replenish the powers Dave's Tesla coil had destroyed.

But he sensed no such mark on either one of them.

Veronica reached the dazed Budi and carefully coaxed him away from his friends to allow the others access to the unconscious pair. Gaining his attention for a moment by calling him by name, she spoke the words releasing him from the entrapping spell. As Budi shook his head and leaned heavily against Balthazar's lady, looked dimly around. "How…?" he asked slurring his words. He looked up, startled, at his rescuer. Budi blushed red as Veronica asked him gently, "Are you all right?" He stammered his thanks, deliberately leaning away from her chest after catching a stern look from Balthazar.

Balthazar took a protective stance looking toward the street, checking for any sign of Horvath. Charles joined him. "I told you all to stay where we could see you." Balthazar growled his irritation. The archeologist, looking down the street at the far-off traffic, shook his head. "As we told you earlier, James was already here, treating two other members of our party," Dr. Khayyat replied, "The area was warded and safe….." Mother Hollander looked around, and picking up a crushed disc on one side of the party. "The wards on this side are gone," Natalia looked at her as she knelt next to the young man on the ground. "How?" she asked. Mother Hollander grunted in disgust. "They were destroyed—not easy to do." Natalia spoke to the young man Veronica had freed. "Budi, did you see what had happened?" Budi shook his head, miserably. "No. I was next to the roadster, checking the wiring on the Tesla coil someone had out on that antique car. I heard Angela screaming James's name, then—I was here, bending over them. I called for help…." "You did well, Budi." Dr. Khayyat said, looking back at him. "Do not worry. Before this happened, do you remember seeing what happened to the Takahashi twins?" The young man thought for a moment, his face twisted in concentration. "Yoshi and Coshi? I –I thought I saw them leave while Angela was walking the bull back."

Balthazar and Veronica exchanged a look. Two more civilians to look after… "Natalia, can you use your mirror to See them?" Mother Hollander suggested. "It might," Natalia replied, then paused. "But they are notoriously hard to find sometimes." She pulled the mirror into her hand and focused, murmuring softly to it. A flare of light danced across the surface, but no image formed. "I was afraid of this. The mirror cannot find them. Mother, would you see if you can locate them?" Mother Hollander and Natalia exchanged a long look, then Mother Hollander turned away with a sigh. She knelt down on the dirty sidewalk, gently sweeping a small section in front of her clean with her hand. She frowned in concentration as if she were staring into a darkened mirror. After a moment, she straightened, dusting her hands off. "The Earth says that they are safe, but says nothing else." "It may not be a bad thing that they cannot be found, "Dr. Khayyat said, considering, as Mother Hollander move a few steps away. "Perhaps they are concealing themselves, as we should". He looked at Balthazar directly. "It is becoming late, sir, and the morning rush will be starting in a few hours. Mother Hollander," he turned to her, "Would you bring our transportation to us?" She nodded her agreement. Dr. Khayyat tossed a set of keys to her, saying, "Be careful." She caught them, gave him a "Humph!" comment in reply and literally disappeared in an instant.

Veronica, Budi, and Natalia worked on waking Angela and James, as Balthazar and Dr. Khayyat continued to keep watch. Veronica, her hands glowing with power, gently touched each one on the forehead, using her magic to pull them into wakefulness. The young woman, Angela, groggily awoke, and sleepily asked why her hand hurt. Veronica noted something odd about Angela's hand—a dim remnant of some dark magic marked it. As James was still having trouble waking up, Veronica turned her attention to him. She found his life force partially drained—it was replenishing itself slowly. That was not unexpected, but she saw that Angela, gentle cradled in Natalia's arms, was also showing a slight loss of her life force. She was concentrating her Sight upon the couple so intently, she was startled when a long black van drove up, its engines whispering in the night next to Balthazar and Dr. Khayyat. Mother Hollander parked the van, emergency lights flashing in the dark. She opened the van doors and twanged in her best New- Orleans-Cabbie accent, "Hurry up, my pretties; we're parked in a No Parking zone, and the parking police are on the prowl."

Dr. Khayyat and Natalia carefully helped James, Angela and Budi into the back of the vehicle while Balthazar scanned the area for any movement. As tired as he was, he knew that both he and Veronica were still the best protection the party had against Horvath. He noticed that Veronica spoke quietly to Mother Hollander as the young people were being loaded, telling her what she had observed. Mother Hollander's focus shone brightly for a moment as she listened. She thanked Veronica with a nod, then raised her hands in concentration, muttering under her breathe. Her hands began to glow the color of her gemstone. As they move slowly into the bucket seats contained within the body of the van, she nodded at Charles and Natalia, who moved aside. She reached inside and hugged each one of them. James, Angela and Budi seemed to glow for just a moment afterwards, and then the glow sank into their weary bodies. The three relaxed and slipped into true sleep. After making sure they were buckled in correctly, Dr. Khayyat quietly nodded to her, and then slipped behind the wheel of the van. Natalia stood on the sidewalk, consulting with Mother Hollander for a moment. She then turned to look at Balthazar and Veronica, who stood silently on the sidewalk. "Thank you." Natalia said quietly. "If anything had happened…" Veronica smiled wearily, as Balthazar grumbled tiredly and waived her away. "You're welcome. You should go…" Natalia paused, nodded her accent and climbed into the passenger seat. The black van left, disappearing into the lights of New York City's night traffic. Mother Hollander, Balthazar, and Veronica watched them go.

They strode back together toward Bowling Green Park and Balthazar's antique car. Mother Hollander spoke as they walked. "The magic that broke my disc wards was dark magic, like the evil one you were fighting. Was something left behind?" Balthazar grimaced. "No, more like someone,." he said grimly. He looked at Veronica. "Horvath's focus gem was destroyed by a bolt of electricity from the Tesla coil Dave attached to my car." _And by doing so he saved my life…_Veronica shook her head, confused. She had seen Maxim through Morgana's eyes tonight. More, she had dimly heard Morgana's thoughts about Maxim as she berated him; Morgana considered him her willing and obedient servant and sometime lover. "Then, Maxim is dead?" she asked. Balthazar considered the question for a moment before replying, "No, we didn't find his body. He's alive, but he has no power. He'll be looking for a way to get it back." Balthazar heard the faint sound of cars and trucks coming toward the small park. "We need to leave. The morning traffic's coming, and I don't think I care to fight it right now." He took Veronica's hand possessively as they hurried toward his car.

Halfway there he saw a familiar glint in the street. "Wait." He knelt down for a moment as Veronica and Mother Hollander nervously kept watch. His hand closed around Merlin's dragon ring-now Dave's-lying in the street. No sign of his oldest friend and enemy, or his cane. He frowned. He wouldn't have gotten far in his condition. He plucked Horvath's hat from the fence on a whim as they came up to the car.

Balthazar opened the door for Veronica after checking inside his roadster for any surprises. He threw the hat on the backseat as Mother Hollander spoke firmly, her accent flowing softly. "Natalia has asked me to find the Takahashi twins. I will stay only for a short time. Go, and be safe." Balthazar looked at her for a moment, and then grunted his agreement. As he passed the driver's side before getting in he felt—something reflected on the surface of his car. A smudge of Power skimmed the magical surface of the roadster as if it was made in passing. Not anyone he knew.

Pushing the information to the back of his mind, he slid into the driver's seat. The antique car quietly started at his command. Mother Hollander went back into the quiet park as Balthazar and Veronica drove away. She knelt next to the quiet waters of the fountain to begin her arcane search. She murmured the words under her breath, calling the power required for a viewing spell, releasing it into the still waters—and her cell phone rang loudly in the quiet of the near morning. Uttering a few choice words that would have reddened the ears of any good sailor, she saw that she had just received a text from Yoshi and Coshi . She brought up the message, and read:

Hi MJH!

We R OK! Mom called/went home.

We R Safe.

C U! Y&C x2

With an annoyed shake of her head, she ended the magic with a prayer of thanks and a wave of her hand to dismiss it. Rising slowly to her feet, Mother Jasmine Hollander walked unhurriedly out of the park. As she returned to her car a short block away, fearing no footpad or thief, she decided to call Natalia about the twins when she was safely at home. She sighed tiredly. Being home sounded good—a place to rest, and recover from all that happened tonight. As she left, Mother Hollander did not notice an image swirling in the waters of the fountain. It showed an odd group of people seated in luxurious surroundings before it dissipated…

Maxim Horvath, Merlin's traitorous third apprentice and Balthazar's self-proclaimed mortal enemy, was not happy. Normally, if the Morgainian were unhappy, he had a number of ways in which to express his displeasure with the rest of the world; usually at the cost to whatever or whoever was unlucky to be within his gaze.

But now, he found himself riding in the back of a black limousine, traveling toward New York City's Chinese district, with no power, no defenses, and the new "pet" of two giggling teenaged twin oriental sorcerers, whose innocent looks belied an ancient and malevolent intelligence he wished that he had never encountered in his current state.

An intelligence that prevented him from completely draining the life energy of that stunned young hoodlum he found unconscious on the sidewalk to replenish the destroyed magical ability taken from him. Dave Stutler, the new Prime Merlinian, had literally shocked him and destroyed his powers by sending an electrical bolt through his thousand year old blue gem focus.

But he had planned for that possibility centuries ago.

He acquired a spell several hundred years after Morgana had been imprisoned in the containment doll with Veronica by Balthazar. A simple spell, true, but it guaranteed that he would never lack for power when he wanted it. It drew out power from anyone for his use. He never had the opportunity to test the spell until now.

He had found the young man, shattered the flimsy wards surrounding him by crushing the discs to small bits under his stylish shoes. He then made the Mark on the young man's hand, using a bit of dark soot from his blackened focus gem to complete the enchantment. He then strode around the building to the other side away from Battle Green Park. As the first bits of life force entered, Horvath summoned a chair from a pile in the open area of a small outside restaurant. He settled in to it as the stolen energy sang into him. It was rich and full of life…Suddenly, it stopped. Something or someone was tampering with his spell… Then, the power flowed once more. It was different, but still rich. He relaxed, filling with the ecstasy of knowing his power was returning despite the efforts of both Balthazar and the Prime Merlinian. He didn't even notice that the power slowing and changing for a moment before it continued.

The energy flowed into him, stronger and deliciously feminine, filling him up. He felt sated and full of power. Distracted as he was, he never notices the bands of enslavement encasing him through the flow of the stolen power, until it was too late. He heard a noise—giggling. He lazily looked up and saw two young, oriental twin teenage girls standing in front of him. One was dangling his cane, with the stolen rings and its ruined blackish-blue gem stone intact- from her fingers. "Naughty, naughty!" they chorused, Horvath felt their giggling continue as he felt their binding wrap itself onto his very soul.

Yoshi and Coshi Takahashi had been teenagers for several thousand years. They told him the real reason most of the Morganians never used that simple Draining spell while the binding process ran its course. They told him matter-of-factly what he was unaware of: that unless the sorcerer casting the spell was in a secure location, protected from any other magical interference, it was too dangerous to cast. True, the mark fed the caster the stolen life force, but it also left the caster vulnerable to being bound to the one or ones feeding them, like a small baby dependant upon his mother's milk for sustenance. They had taken advantage of his need to replace his lost power to bind him to their service, for as long as they had use for him. Horvath cursed his luck and the dead Morganian mage who taught him silently.

.

Now Horvath was being 'fed' a limited amount of power by the stored energy placed in a black jade ring he wore on his left hand by his new 'owners'. "For your protection, Maxim-san," one of the girls, Coshi, had told him, dimpling at him in a coyish way. It was not the near infinite amount he was used to, but he was not totally bereft as he could have been. Under their watchful eyes, he had been forced to take part in a ceremony intending to draw the essence of his liege lady, Morgana the Sorceress, into a green-glass spirit bottle.

Hidden behind a wall of invisibility erected by his captors, they watched Balthazar and Veronica react to Budi's call for help, leaving Bowling Green Park with the others to rescue his victim. Maxim eye's glittered as he watched them leave. Veronica! She was alive, and free of Morgana! Maxim hid a fierce grin from the twins. Perhaps, he thought, there would be a chance for freedom after all if he could reach Veronica and convince her to help him.

The ceremony was done quickly. Once the circle was cast, sealing Coshi inside, the other girl, Yoshi, stood outside of it with Horvath acting as a guard. Yoshi chanted, the weirdly fluid language of ancient days summoning the infinitesimal pieces of drifting soul energy of Morgana to the center of the containment circle. When all of the pieces drifted together in a tight cylinder shape, Coshi took up the chant, drawing them closer to her. Then, she opened the bottle, pointed it toward the tightly swirling mass and ordered them in the Forbidden tongue, "We two command the Morgana to enter this bottle!" He felt Morgana's wailing as the particles of his liege lady were sucked into the bottle between one heart beat to the next. His heart sank as the cork was driven into the neck of the bottle. Coshi wrapped the top with a character-marked paper to the bottle, chanting quietly under her breath. It glowed and shrank, magically seal the bottle.

At the ceremony's conclusion the two gave each other very satisfied looks as they left the park. As they walked away from the small park, he noticed the bull had been returned to its place, and his hat was still hanging from the park's wrought-iron gate. They waited in front of a townhouse. Both girls looking impatiently at the driver as a long black limousine drove up. A huge man jumped out of the passenger seat and gave the girls a slight bow. They dismissed his honorific as their due with a wave of their hands, indicating he should open the door for them. The huge man moved quickly to open the door for the girls at the side of the huge vehicle. He stared at Horvath in contempt as he followed them inside. Horvath paused, returning the look, and considered the huge man's future. Yoshi's voice rang out. "Hun, Maxim-san, behave, both of you. Maxim-san, join us. Now." Horvath felt a twinge pulling him into the back of the limousine. He had some satisfaction that Hun grimaced possibly in sudden pain, before shutting the door and resuming his seat.

The twins daintily entered into the back together and settled into the luxurious seats. Upon entering the seating area of the limousine, Horvath noted approvingly that it was well kept inside and well stocked. As he helped himself to a glass of smooth brandy from the small bar, the twins spoke to him as the car started driving away. Coshi confided to him that he would be playing a part in a bigger plan. Coshi leaned toward Horvath and spoke intently as he settled back into his seat. "It was written in the stars at the time of our birth, that we, "Coshi indicated herself and Yoshi,"my sister and I, would join in a Triad of Great Power with a foreign sorceress. Our family sacrificed themselves to give us the long life we needed to make the prophecy come true after we heard of Morgana." They looked at Horvath expectantly. He schooled his expression into showing surprise. "Really." He took a swallow of his drink, as if collecting his thoughts, then allowed intense interest to show in his face. "And how will you do this? She had been held by Veronica and Balthazar for over a thousand years. And tonight, she was almost destroyed by the new Prime Merlinian." Yoshi waved her hand. "These are small details. These are the things you will resolve for us while in our-care." She continued, telling him that the two planned to place Morgana's captured soul into a mortal receptacle. This, they believed, would not only earn them her gratitude, but would insure her participation in the special ceremony that would fulfill their destiny. "So the receptacle will be one with talent and spirit, one worthy of your lady, of course." Yoshi assured him, confidingly. "Yeah, too bad your Veronica is no longer available; she would have been perfect!" Coshi sighed.

While he expressed surprise at their announcement, and hesitant agreement about their plans concerning Morgana on his face, Horvath smiled privately to himself. Ridiculous, he thought with contempt. As if she would even consider their offer once she was again free in this world….

He hadn't hid his smile as well as he thought, as a voice pulled him from his revelry. "What are you smiling about, Maxim-san?" Coshi asked him in a curious voice, as she finished typing on her phone's keypad. Satisfied, she pressed the Send button on the device.

He schooled his features into a smile. "Nothing, my dear; nothing at all," he replied. Coshi looked satisfied. "Good." Her voice hardened. "Tomorrow, you will begin searching for an acceptable vessel for your lady." "Look for something not too old, but not too young." Yoshi added, ".No children or teenagers!" The young woman grinned nastily. "You will show us the ones you have selected, and bring them back to us. We will test them. If we deem them worthy, then your lady will live again." Coshi looked at Horvath. "This must be completed before the next Full Moon; three weeks from now." "Do not fail us, Maxim-san," Yoshi warned. "We can be very generous to our…friends. The punishment would be…unpleasant."

The two leaned back in their seats, with the attitude that since the orders had been given, they would be obeyed. Horvath nodded his head genteelly in agreement, sipping his drink. Inside, he was seething.

He hated this, with all of his darkened soul. But, he would be patient, and cunning. He would be obedient to their wishes, and encourage their mistaken belief that Morgana would willingly join with them in a Triad of Power. Then, when the moment was right, he would not only free himself, he would take their powers to become twice as powerful as he was before.

He would free Morgana once again.

Then the dead would rise.

Because I forgot to do it at the end of the first chapter: Captain James T. Kirk (Captain of the Starship _Enterprise_) is from the Star Trek television show/universe. Captain Jack Harkness (and the term "Eye Candy") are both from the BBC show Torchwood. I don't own them either of them, but James and Angela are science fiction fans, so they watch them all the time.

All comments gratefully appreciated. Please do not Flame me—constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about this being so late; holidays, job hunting and story planning had kept me busy!_

_Please remember: I don't own the characters portrayed from the movie __The Sorcerer's__Apprentice__; I just like playing in their world. (And whatta world it is!) Thanks to Mr. B., Mr. C., and Mr. D. for letting us play there. _

_..._

Chapter 3

Several weeks later, Dave Stutler found himself sitting the back row of a middle-size classroom inside the Law buildings attached to the New York University campus. He was watching his girlfriend Becky Barnes sitting demurely among several professionally dressed students at a table set at the front on the left-hand side of the classroom. Dave's mind wandered. He tried to remember where and when Becky had told him about volunteering to play the part of the defendant in one of the Law student's retrials of several famous cases. The 'retrial' Becky was participating in today examined whether the famous American axe murderess, Lizzie Borden, was truly guilty of murdering her parents, or if the Borden's household's maid had committed the crime.

He blinked, the memory returning to him in a rush. How could he have forgotten? She told him a couple of weeks ago, during their breakfast in Paris. He remembered it dreamily. They had been sitting at a little café by the river; the cappuccino was hot and rich, the croissants were tasty. Becky's eyes were sparkling like the sun reflected in the water…Yeah, that's what happened, he thought. He was distracted by her beautiful, sparkling eyes when she told him about it.

Smiling and thinking to himself, _Oh yeah, you've got it bad_, Dave leaned back in the hard plastic seat in contentment. As he continued to watch the 'retrial', his mind reminisced about how much his life had changed in the last year.

After ten years of denial (and several years of therapy), Dave found out that he really had been chosen to become the new Prime Merlinian, mankind's protector from magic's dark forces from his teacher/mentor, Balthazar Blake. Blake was the First Apprentice to the Sorcerer Merlin, who was the original Prime Merlinian. Most people were familiar with the legends and stories about King Arthur's mystical advisor and mentor through a wide variety of books, movies, and various television series, he thought. There were very few alive who knew that some of the legendary stories were factual, not fairy tales.

After several weeks of learning what Balthazar called "the essentials" (and what Dave remembered to be essentially painful), he and his mentor faced their greatest challenge—to stop the evil Morgana and her allies from destroying the world, starting with New York City. As they became friends as well as mentor and student during his training, Balthazar had exacted a promise from Dave to fulfill his destiny by destroying his ancestor's deadly foe no matter what the cost. When Maxim Horvath, Merlin's traitorous Third Apprentice who served Morgana, had held Becky hostage in Drake Stone's penthouse, he threatened to kill her horribly in front of his eyes unless Dave gave him his dragon ring focus. Dave did it to save her life. Balthazar, sadly, had understood why he had gave up his power to save the woman he loved, and left Dave and Becky to battle Morgana and Horvath alone. With help from Becky and his roommate Bennett, Dave followed him to Bowling Green Park and helped Balthazar defeat his once-friend and break the spell Morgana had been casting in the sky around the tiny park to raise the evil Morgainian dead around the world. After the battle Balthazar freed Merlin's Second Apprentice, the Lady Veronica, from the spell she had woven to save him—a spell that used her own body to contain the powerful soul of Morgana before she could strike Balthazar down in Merlin's keep a thousand years ago. Taking that powerful evil into himself as Veronica had done, Balthazar had died from his effort to contain her. Dave had used both his newly-found magic and his knowledge of physics to defeat the newly freed Morgana, and to bring Balthazar back to live again in the arms of his beloved Veronica.

Secondly, he had impulsively invited Becky out to breakfast—in Paris, France. She had managed to face her own fears of heights for his sake and knock the alignment of one of the satellite dishes on the roof of a nearby building surrounding the small park (which broke the Merlin's Circle that Morgana had cast for her spell in the air of New York City). They had flown the Steel Eagle that Balthazar used for transportation…how they got there so quickly, and found a place to hid the Eagle, then got back before classes started on Monday was something he was still trying to figure out…

He was continuing his training with Balthazar. He and Dave had sat down to talk the afternoon after he and Becky got back. As Veronica sat in one of the more comfortable chairs Dave had in his lab, sharing a cup of tea with Balthazar, he noted the twinkle of laughter in her eyes as Balthazar continued their discussion. Balthazar pointed out logically that even though Dave was now the Prime Merlinian, he still wasn't experienced enough to take on the rest of the Morganians that would spring up in the wake of Morgana's defeat. He would need many more years of training and experience before he could fully take up the mantel of the Prime Merlinian. Dave thought about it, and agreed, "So does that mean I'll have two teachers now, instead of one?" he asked. Balthazar tilted his head in consideration, as he put down his cup of tea on the floor. "Occasionally", he replied. Dave saw Balthazar glance back at his beloved nestled in the chair, who looked back at him with a mischievous, wide-eyed look of innocence, "When your training requires a different point of view. Veronica is better at some of the more complicated spell work than I." Veronica bowed her head graciously to Balthazar in acknowledgement of Balthazar's statement. "However," Balthazar continued firmly, "I am still your teacher, Dave. You are still my apprentice."

Balthazar and Veronica had stayed in his underground lab for a more few days after his return, then mysteriously found and moved into a brownstone building that somehow had a working passage to his lab.

And, most amazing of all, he and Becky were still dating through all this craziness.

The 'retrial' went on for another half an hour. Afterwards the professor/judge issued his verdict: The original verdict stood unchanged. The student audience began to file out of the classroom. Some students gathered in groups in the outside hallway, loudly chattering like magpies, debating how the other law students acted in the fake courtroom. Dave moved through the crowd to join Becky and her 'attorney' at the front of the classroom. He noticed that he wasn't the only person heading toward them. There was a tall, dark-haired man also trying to make his through the crowd, only to be caught in the massive migration heading toward the classroom door. He saw a familiar face get there first; the good-looking young man from Becky's radio station. As he came up and engaged the young women in conversation, Becky smilingly replied to something he said. The three of them laughed. Dave's heart sank just a bit at the sight. They did look good together… He decided to meet Becky outside the classroom, where it wasn't as crowded.

Getting out into the hallway was easier than fighting the flow of departing students. Dave noticed that the other student that had been stuck had also gave up and headed outside. Dave saw him slip around a small gaggle of law students who were blocking the doorway, and followed him out into the corridor. The man looked at him and grinned impishly. "That was an experience, eh?" Dave grinned back. "Yeah, it was." He looked familiar…Dave spoke his thought out loud. "Uh…we met? You in Physics class with me?" His companion's face became thoughtful. "Naw, not that I know of. You hit the parties here at NYU?" Dave shook his head. "Nope, never had the time. Too busy doing stuff for class", Dave replied. "But my roomie Bennett likes to socialize a lot". The man thought for a moment and the grin came back. "Bennett? Big guy? Thinks he's a smooth operator with the ladies?" Dave shrugged. "Wouldn't know about the smooth operator part, but Bennett is a big guy. Keeps trying to get me to experience life, he says." The man laughed. "Sounds like my buddy Benny; Party Man Extraordinaire. You must be Dave, right?" He offered him a hand and introduced himself. "I'm James, James Johnson. I'm a Med Student; Interning at NYH nights. As Dave accepted his handshake and acknowledged that he was indeed that Dave, James continued. "Ya know, he talks about you; the man kept trying to brainstorm ways to get you to a party."

They stood talking as the crowd of students began to flow away from the doorway. Dave kept an eye on the classroom's doorway. James noticed his interest. "You waiting for someone too? ", he asked. Dave nodded. "Yeah, I was supposed to walk Becky Barnes to her Yoga class today," he replied as they watched the good-looking man left the room by himself, heading toward the exits to the outside areas. James's voice echoed loudly in the corridor as the good-looking man reached the exit. "ANdre has now LEFT the building," Andre turned around and favored them both with a scowl and a stiff-shoulder as he left. "Guy irritates me; thinks he's all that," James said with disgust as they watched him leave. "Especially with any kind of women around. Speaking of which, here they come. Hey, Smith, took you long enough!" as Becky and the law student strolled into the hallway, giggling. The law student stuffed a few more papers into her briefcase as they came up to them. Becky saw Dave waiting for her. Her eyes took on a glow as she looked up at him and smiled. "Hey", she said. They gently kissed. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Dave." Dave relaxed. "No problem, heavy crowd." He replied, basking in her smile. Any doubts about her seemed to evaporate when she was there with him.

The law student cleared her throat. "We should get out of here before we get swept outside by the cleaning crew. I'm Angela Smith, by the way". She offered her hand to Dave, who shook it as the four of them started walking down the hallway. "So, should I ask you what your intentions are concerning my friend here?" Angela asked mock-sternly, gesturing toward Becky. "I dunno, they look pretty honorable if you ask me. I'm seein' hand holding here." James said, teasing the two of them with a grin. He pointed out their clasped hands as they walked. Angela's eyebrows were raised as she said, "So I see…." Dave was blushing red, and Becky's face was just as bright at their teasing as she replied, "All right you two, knock it off! Dave is my boyfriend, so you can stop trying to grill him." Becky said sternly. "Besides, who died and made you my mother, Angela?" The law student mock-gasped dramatically and laid the back of her right hand over her forehead as she balanced her briefcase in her left hand. "You cut me to the quick, Barnes! As your one-time roommate….", "It was only for a couple months," Becky cut in. Angela waved her empty hand, overriding her objection. "I feel that I have a responsibility to make sure that you have a good man to look after you." She continued, slipping into a Yenta accent. "After over two years of my humble match-making efforts, trying to set you up with some really nice guys; Tony, Charlie, even this guy over here," she gestured toward James, who mock-bowed, "you unbury this treasure", she pointed at a furiously blushing Dave, "that stands next to you all on your own!" She raised her hand shook it at the ceiling in mock sorrow. "OH, the Shame of It!" She grinned and dropped the fake accent as they exited the building together into the evening air. "Keep this up and you'll put me out of the business."

The courtyard area was well-lit as they headed toward the main buildings of the campus. "So, where you two heading?" Angela asked. "James is escorting me to the library; Professor Scott is offering extra credit for anyone who presents a good argument regarding the retrial we did today." "She's just a slave to duty," James said with a mocking smirk. As Angela gave a soft groan, and gently socked him in the nearest arm, his expression changed. "Seriously though, you two have heard about the women going missing during the last couple of weeks around the city, right?"

_..._

Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this visit. Feedback is very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about this being so late!_

_Please remember: I don't own the characters portrayed from the movie __The Sorcerer's__Apprentice__; I just like playing in their world. (And whatta world it is!) Thanks to Mr. B., Mr. C., and Mr. D. for letting us play there. _

... ...

Chapter 4

Becky Barnes nodded as Dave Stutler listened quietly in surprise. "The campus news has been following the story. Over the last couple of weeks women have been disappearing all over town." James Johnson inclined his head in acknowledgement as the small party crossed the quad toward the NYU Library and the campus's coffee house and snack bar in the cool night air. "Most of the women were considered to be transients, but a couple of the women were students taking night classes here on campus," he continued as they entered the outdoor seating area of the coffee house. Dave looked at the seats, mostly covered with the cold damp that confirmed winter was still ruling here in New York City. He could hear the dull roar of college students chattering and drinking various brews, caffeinated and not, through the glass windows of the building. The roar broke the slight silence of the seating area as the doors opened and closed. People walked past with hurried farewells echoing in the air. Dave began to noticing that the departing folk were traveling in pairs or in groups, hurrying away faster than normal for seasoned New Yorkers. "How many are missing?" Dave asked, wondering how he could have missed something like that. Considering that he'd been rather busy lately (classes, training, dating), maybe it wasn't much of a surprise.

Or it may be the reason why he had been so busy….

"According to the campus news reports, the police have estimated that seven to eight women have come up missing," Angela Smith replied grimly. "No traces of the missing women were found, even after they checked the river for any remains." Becky took up the conversation from Angela. "Trudy Hemmit and Charlene Jenkins are the ones missing from NYU," she continued. "Trudy was taking journalism classes. Charlene was studying archeology while working at the National History Museum during the day. Trudy hasn't been seen for a couple of weeks, and Charlene was reported missing last Monday after she didn't show up for work on Saturday." Angela looked at Dave soberly after Becky had finished. "That's why I'm really glad you're here to be with Becky," she said simply. "The kidnappers seem to be targeting women who are traveling alone, so everyone on campus has been using the buddy system, or travel in large groups."

James took up the conversation. "I'm Angie's escort to the library. If you two don't have any plans, we could meet there in an hour, and go off campus for a bite to eat. I know this place that open all night, and they make the best steak sandwiches. Plus," he added enticingly, "She gives NYU students a 20% discount." Dave's eyebrows rose in a Balthazar-like response of _Oh_ _Really?_ James grinned in answer to the unspoken question. "The lady who runs it is a NYU Alumni. She remembered how hard it was to get a decent meal when she was a student studying for her culinary degree. She specializes in what she calls 'College Cordon-Blu home cooking'." James, Becky and Angela watched in quiet expectation at Dave's face as he mentally weighed the thought of a home cooked meal with company over leftovers from the refrigerator. Not unexpectedly, College Cordon-Blu home-cooking won.

...

"So, Angela was a temporary roommate?" Dave asked as he and Becky settled into a booth back in the campus coffee house. One of the waiters, a cheerful blonde-haired girl, took their order as Becky set up her laptop to make use of the café's Wi-Fi. Becky smiled. "She was more of a 'You-can-sleep-on-my-couch-for-a-couple-of-nights' roommate. We were taking a couple of classes together for a semester, and she was working part-time at the radio station. I caught her sleeping in the break room a couple of nights running, and invited her to stay with me until she could get back on her feet." The waiter delivered their coffee, and Becky continued after a sip. "She told me that she had left her aunt's place. Didn't say why, but her cousin, James, came looking for her. He tried to talk her into coming back home with him; she tried talking him into taking me on a date." Becky's eyes twinkled at Dave in laugher. "He was in medical school and a little too intense for me, but we went out to a Science Fiction Double Feature playing in the Humanities building." Dave nodded, considering as he took a sip of his cooling beverage. "A Science Fiction Double Feature, huh?" he replied. "Sounds like one of those midnight-showing things they have posted all over campus. What were they showing?" Before she replied, Dave waved his free hand at her. "Wait; don't tell me." He paused dramatically. " The Rocky Horror Picture Show? King Kong? The Cockroach that ate Cincinnati?" Becky shook her head, laughing. "You were close. Forbidden Planet and The Day the Earth Stood Still. With the head of the Science Fiction club sponsoring an open group discussion afterward. It was all very intellectually stimulating, but kind of silly." Becky shook her head. "James was happily eating it all up, but I was really bored. So, we agreed to part friends." Dave shook his head, teasingly. "Wow. Classic Sci-fi. How can I compare to something like that?' Becky looked at him with affection, and replied saucily," I don't know; Breakfast was pretty high up there on my list. Sure beat a verbal comparison about which robot was better from two B-grade movies." They grinned at each other and shared a coffee-flavored kiss in the booth as the lights twinkled outside in the cold air.

...

A soft electronic chime came from Becky's computer, showing that the Wi-Fi connection had been made as the young couple finished their drinks. Dave signaled their waiter for a refill as Becky logged into the college network. With the steam of their drinks curling in the cooling air of the café, he watched her check her schedule at the radio station. He noted with delight that she was off the next night. He began to mentally plan how he could either avoid the afternoon practice with Balthazar that night, or how he could convince him to cut the lesson down to a couple of hours. At the same time, he saw a chat room icon blinking in the corner of Becky's computer. When Dave asked her about it, Becky looked at it, frowning in concentration. "That's the link to the private chat room that James and Angie use on the NYU Science Fiction club website," she answered. "We'd use it once a week after she left just to keep in touch." Dave looked at the clock. "It's almost time to meet them over at the library," he pointed out. "Can you log on and ask where in the library we're supposed to meet?" Becky agreed, and activated the link. As she logged on, the earlier 'chatting' script scrolled down on the screen of her laptop, and then stopped as more lines were added. "Looks like James, Angela, and their friend Budi are talking," Becky said as they watched words appear under three listed names on the screen. "I'll ask them when there is a break in the conversation." Dave started reading as Becky watched the screen, waiting to get into the chat line.

JamesT: Hey, is everyone here?

AngieS: Here, oh Fearless Leader.

JamesT: Stop that.

AngieS: Okay. Here, Mon Capitan?

JamesT: I get no respect…

AngieS: Sure ya do; Just not here…

JamesT: Budi, are you on?

BudiP: Yes, I am here. How are you two feeling?

JamesT: Fine; no after affects.

AngieS.: Same.

BudiP: You have any problems, Mother wants to know.

AngieS: *Sigh* Okay. Any sign of the twins?

JamesT: Not since they ditched us that night.

BudiP: Not in classes either.

AngieS: Peachy. Someone told Mom/Natalia?

BudiP: They know/on it. Said we were to rest/normal business.

JamesT: Okay.

AngieS: Okay. Saw Becky and met her new guy.

BudiP: Very nice.

BudiP: James, What do you think?

BudiP: Was he the one?

AngieS: Becky looked happy.

AngieS: Very sweet together.

AngieS. Is he one what?

AngieS: What problem?

BudiP: James thinks the New PM is still in NY.

AngieS: Okay…so?

JamesT: Saw some of New PM in magic mirror.

JamesT: Have been looking around

JamesT: Signs say he's still in town.

AngieS: So Gandalf, Galadriel, and Saruman are still in town too?

JamesT: ?

BudiP: ?

AngieS: Balthazar (Gandalf), Veronica (Galadriel), and What's-his-face…

BudiP: Horvath.

AngieS: Yeah-he's Saruman.

Dave and Becky started. Who were these people, and how did they know about Balthazar, Veronica, and Horvath? The chat continued as they watched:

JamesT: …Okay…..

BudiP: Angie, you've lost it.

AngieS: :-P So NOT LotR fans!

BudiP: So, think you found New PM?

Dave became stone-faced and Becky paled as they understood what James and Budi were chatting about. Becky looked at him and mouthed, _"New Prime Merlinian?"_ Dave closed his eyes for a moment. Balthazar would not be happy knowing a group of civilians were talking about a new Prime Merlinian….He gave a deep sigh of relief and squeezed Becky's hand as they read James's reply.

JamesT: Not sure. Thought it was janitor on night shift.

JamesT: According to signs he's living underground.

BudiP: Strange signs…

BudiP: Told Doc?

JamesT: Yeah.

JamesT: Told me not to worry about it; not my job.

JamesT: My/our jobs to finish school

JamesT: graduate.

AngieS: Sounds like a plan….

JamesT: How goes thingamajiggy you making?

BudiP: So far, so good

BudiP: Need more readings.

JamesT: Cool.

JamesT: May have opportunity soon.

BudiP: Great!

BudiP: Will be ready.

JamesT: AngieS, camera working?

AngieS: Y?

JamesT: Can you turn on?

AngieS: No webcam active in Library

AngieS: You know rules.

BudiP: What wrong?

JamesT: Man came into Library

JamesT: Looks familiar.

BudiP: How?

JamesT: Saw him in m/mirror.

JamesT: Looks like Horvath.

BudiP: Kidding, right?

BudiP: James?

AngieS: Hang on. Screw rules.

AngieS: Opening new window/activating webcam….

Becky and Dave watched as a window opened on the upper right-hand side of the desktop, then another opened on the upper left. They saw Angie for a moment in the upper right-hand screen, James in the left-side window. Then the eye of the webcam in the right-hand window was grasped by a feminine hand. Wobbling for a moment, and then steadying, it was slowly turned toward the nearest tables in the small study area surrounded by tall bookshelves.

The picture first focused on a small group of students huddled at a table on the far right side, a hum of conversation coming from behind the piles of books stacked around them. Then, it slowly turned to an empty table appearing in the middle of the room. Next, they saw a single young man reading the New York Times newspaper at the far left table. The man was dressed casually, flexing his arms as he turned the pages. Before the webcam could continue panning, the screen shook as light danced over the image. They heard a gasp of pain as the image fell. It bounced and came to rest on the table top. The webcam showed a shadowy figure sitting at the table, gloved hands resting comfortably. Then a rich, sarcastic voice that portrayed its boredom and impatience with the inferior beings surrounding it, spoke in the quiet of the library. Dave felt Becky tremble slightly next to him as a familiar voice purred, "Looking for someone, my dear?"

It was Horvath.

In the fearful silence that followed, the image of the figure's gloved hands move closer to the webcam. The voice softened menacingly and become more intense. "I have been looking for you for several weeks." Horvath's voice then became more persuasive; almost seductive. "We have things to discuss, you and I, about what happened outside of Bowling Green Park." The obscure image rose suddenly from the table, the gloved hands pulled out of view. "Come with me," he ordered. "Now. Or," Horvath's voice changed, an oily evil oozing through it, "consider what will happen to these innocent people around you if you do not." A frightened voice softly agreed as the computer's microphone caught the sound of a chair moving across carpeted floor. "Very good, my dear," Merlin's third apprentice said approvingly. "What is your name?" The voice fell silent. It answered only after Horvath demanded it with another threat. "Angela." He repeated the name, as if savoring it. Dave could hear power weaving through Horvath's voice as he spoke the next words. "Angela? That's a very pretty name. Come with me, Angela." The fading camera caught the image of two figures moving away from the table, the darker shadow propelling the other figure away from the webcam. The soft steps blended into the low background noise of the library as they left.

...

As the webcam shown a field of polished wood before it fizzled into electronic snow, Dave and Becky saw that both James and Budi had dropped out of the chat room. They saw they were not alone in their reaction to Horvath's voice; James's image had turned pale in his webcam window. James had left in a hurry when Horvath began speaking to Angela. James, Dave noticed, had been pulling something off his belt as his image disappeared from view.

...

The private chat room stood empty as Becky, shaken, closed her own window to it. As she shut down her computer, Dave slipped out the booth and looked at her. "It looks like dinner is canceled for tonight," he said as he gathered his backpack. "Stay here, I'm going to the library." Becky slipped out of the booth, tucking her computer into her bag, shaking her head. "Oh no, I'm going with you this time." Dave shook his head. "No way. I need you to call Balthazar for me, and tell him what's going on, just in case he doesn't know." _Which I doubt_, Dave thought silently to himself. _Balthazar must have Morganian radar or something_. Dave hugged Becky quickly, holding her for a moment. He felt her tremble slightly in his arms. He kissed her gently. "Please. Stay here. You'll be safer here than coming with me."

Before Becky could object, Dave was gone.

... ...

_The nicknames that Angela tried to give to Balthazar, Veronica and Horvath are found in J.R.R Tolkien's, classic fantasy trilogy, __The Lord of the Rings__ (LotR). _

_The Rocky Horror Picture Show__, __King Kong__, __Forbidden Planet__, and __The Day the Earth Stood Still __are all excellent examples of Science Fiction movies. __The Cockroach that Ate Cincinnati__ is a song by Rose and the Arrangements/various artists that were played on Dr. Demento radio show a long time ago. But thanks to the Internet, I found out that it is also a movie. Who'da thought?_

_The phrase: 'Science Fiction Double Feature' is the title of a song from __The Rocky Horror Picture Show__. But they really did have that kind of shows at the movie theaters a long time ago. I hope that you are enjoying this visit with everyone; all comments gratefully appreciated. (Please, no Flaming!) Thanks!_


End file.
